A Man and a Tank
by Clara the Wolf
Summary: Ellis gets seperated from his friends and while they search for eachother Ellis runs into the worst thing to run into while alone. *sigh* yea its not very good in my opinion but thats for you to decide.


_**YAY MY FIRST L4D2 FIC! BUT KEEP THIS IN MIND:**__** DO NOT EXPECT ANY FORM OF SLASH (ELLISxNICK, ELLISxKEITH ETC.) FROM ME!**__** JUST GOIN AHEAD AND WARNIN YA! THIS TAKES PLACE DURING SWAMP FEVER.**_

Ellis had been seperated from his group. As they were walking through the swamp a Smoker had grabbed Ellis and dragged him many miles from his friends (and Nick). So now he was walking alone through the swamp shooting the infected calling out to his friends.

"I swear, it's no fun alone." Ellis said sighing.

Ellis had already almost been run over by a Charger, spit on by a Spitter, and CLOSE to being raped by a Jockey.

"Freakin' Back-Humper." he had muttered under his breath after shooting the Jockey in the face.

As Ellis continued walking, he thought he heard Rochelle's voice. He stopped and listened.

"ELLIS WHERE ARE YOU?" Rochelled yelled

"Ro, I don't think he can hear you. He got dragged off who knows how far." Nick said

"Nick you don't excactly give people much hope do you?" Coach asked

"GUYS I'M OVER HERE!" Ellis yelled

"ELLIS? ELLIS DON'T MOVE WE'RE COMING!" Rochelle yelled.

"Thank God!" Ellis said to himself and waited. Occasionaly shooting an infected. Everything was actually going fine.

Until Ellis heard that dreaded roar.

"Oh no please don't come over here!" Ellis prayed

But it did. The tree branches flew in different directions as the Tank flew through the trees.

"GUYS THERE'S A TANK COMIN' MY WAY!" Ellis yelled to his team.

"TRY TO HOLD IT OFF!" Nick yelled

"NO RUN ELLIS! SHOOT AT IT ONLY IF IT CORNERS YOU!" Coach yelled, desperatley trying to find a way through to Ellis.

"Oh God I hope he'll be okay! He's so small that Tank could smash him in a heartbeat!" Rochelle said

This was true. Ellis was the smallest of the team. When they run into Tanks and they target Ellis and manage to hit him he flies back further than everyone else.

The Tank tore after Ellis. Ellis turned around and shot at the Tank when it got dangerously close. Ellis was doing fine until the Tank pulled a rock from the ground and threw it at Ellis. The rock slammed into Ellis' back and sent him flying into the ground.

After regaining his breath Ellis grabbed his gun and began to shoot at the massive bulk of muscle.

"Die, please, just DIE!" Ellis yelled at the Tank.

But he wouldn't. The Tank had caught up to Ellis and sent a massive fist into Ellis' chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Ellis screamed as the gun flew from his hands and into the water. Ellis soared through the air and landed hard on his back, which resulted in his breath leaving him again.

Ellis struggled for breath as he search frantically for his gun. He didn't find it as the Tank threw him into the air again.

Ellis didn't find a gun so he drew the machete from his back.

_"Oh God I'm about to die! Oh man I didn't even get to know my friends better! I'm gonna miss them..."_ Ellis thought

The Tank ran closer and Ellis gripped his blade. He knew he had broken his leg and possibly his ribs. He wondered how he would look when the Tank was finished with him.

_"WHAT AM I THINKING? I AM __**NOT**__ GONNA LET THIS MUSCLE HEAD TAKE ME DOWN! NOT NOW!"_ Ellis screamed inwardly at himself.

The Tank ran just to the distance Ellis wanted, roaring furiously.

Pain shot up his leg as Ellis ran toward the Tank, his machete gleaming visciously.

The Tank swung his fist at Ellis once more, but Ellis had expected this. He ducked beneath the massive arm and ran to his back and slashed across the huge muscled back. The Tank swung his arm backwards, slamming Ellis in the side, sending him through the air. But Ellis, refusing to back down, ran once more at the Tank.

As he ran, Ellis spotted his gun. He continued running toward the Tank. When he Reached the Tank, he ran behind it and thrust the blade into his back, ran toward his gun and began to fire.

Clip after clip, he fired until the Tank finally fell. then he unleashed another magazine of bullets in the dead mass of muscle.

Ellis fell to his knees in exhaustion. Suddenly he heard a gasp.

"ELLIS!" Rochelle screamed running to Ellis as he collapsed into the water.

"Oh my God Ellis did you kill that thing?" Rochelle asked

Ellis looked at Rochelle

"Ro, I will tell you when I get away from that muscle mass from Hell." Ellis said grinning at his teamates.

Nick looking at Ellis' mud and blood covered clothes said, smirking "That's a good look for you Overalls"

"Well wasn't that suit supposed to be white?" Ellis replied, sleepily

"Nick don't start anything! He needs to rest. Come on the Safe House is just up here." Rochelle said

"Look out, lemme get this here youngin" Coach said picking Ellis up easily. "Dang you light" Coach said

The Survivors made their way up to the Safe House and closed the door behind them. Rochelle immediately began to heal Ellis, who had passed out as they walked. Nick sat down and watched Rochelle heal Ellis. And Coach looked for useful supplies.

After a long hour, Rochelle finally said, sighing "That's the best I could do for him."

The team had all fallen asleep and ended up staying in the Safe House for the next two days in order to give Ellis time to recover.

When the prepared to leave, Rochelle said to Ellis "Sweetie you sure you'll be okay?"

Ellis smiled his usual cheerful smile "Of course I'll be fine! Them Tanks can't hurt me for THAT long! Heh this reminds me of the time my buddy Keith..."

"Yea he's fine." Nick said opening the Safe House door as Ellis continued as if Nick had not said anything.

"Ellis..." Coch said

"Yea yea I know!" Ellis said as he grabbed his gun and left the Safe House, secretly hoping not to run into any Tanks.

_**YEA I HAVE A FEELING I'M GONNA BE FLAMED BUT WHO CARES! YEA I KNOW IT WASN'T ALL THAT GOOD BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A L4D2 FIC CAUSE THAT IS MY FAV GAME! AND I REEEAAALLLYYY LOVE ELLIS! NO ONE CAN FINISH A FIC ABOUT HIM WITHOUT A 'MY BUDDY KEITH' STORY! HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED!**_


End file.
